hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DoubleMatt1
Hi, DoubleMatt1, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:27, September 15, 2011 Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hitman: Absolution Hi Matt. I am Alex. I wanted to discuss about your recent edit in the Hitman: Absolution page. I see that you changed the spelling of "HUD" to hud. As far as I know, that is acronym for Heads-Up Display, hence it should typed in uppercase. You can see a Wikipedia page for reference here. But, the main thing that I want to ask is the reason you removed an item "Point shooting" from the new features. In case you didn't know, it is a confirmed feature. Here's the article. Additionally, you wrote "While Disgised theres an image" in the place where point shooting was. May I know what do you mean from that sentence, and if possible the source? I hope you can write me back soon. Thanks Alex007X[Talk Page] 14:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi DoubleMatt1, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Agent experiment Hello Agent. You have been chosen to partake in the new Handler/Agent experiment. Kaloneous, Alex007X and I will discuss who will take you on as our agent. You will hear from me as soon as possible, and then I will also provide you with all the information necessary. Thanks for your interest and good luck! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Handler Hello there. The ICA project is online now, the Briefing rooms have been created and everything is ready to start. Your Handler will be me, and Briefing room 1 will be our means of communication. please refer to this page for all the info :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Quick update: I have created a sandbox for your own personal use and attached a link to the upgraded briefings page. I have also given you a new userbox. These can be seen and accessed at the bottom of your user page. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 19:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :So, now that our Briefing Room is set up, I have left a message for you there. :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ICA Project Due to prolonged inactivity on your side, you have been removed from the ICA project. Contact me on my talk page if you need further information. Have a nice day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC)